


Over You - AU REYLO

by AnneSadWalker



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo AU Week, Reylo Week, Reylofest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneSadWalker/pseuds/AnneSadWalker
Summary: Hot aler! Aproveitem o reylo! ♡
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Reylo





	Over You - AU REYLO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylo/gifts).



> Ben + Rey = Perfeição ♡
> 
> Espero que apreciem esse universo alternativo bem simples que construí para nosso casal ♥

Ben Solo estava sentado na escrivaninha de madeira puida pelo tempo, escrevia displicentemente um poema sobre olhos cor de mel e cheiro de verão. Ele amassou e tampou no lixo. 

Sentiu-se um tolo apaixonado.

Sorriu consigo mesmo, e chegou a conclusão de que era a mais pura verdade. Tão tolo que sorria sozinho enquanto corava como um colegial caido de amores. Ben era completamente, perdidamente, loucamente apaixonado por Rey.

Suspirou quando olhou no relógio em cima da lareira que creptava soltando faíscas rubras, ainda era 8:24 da manhã lá fora ventava fraco e as cores das árvores eram laranja, vermelho e amarelo, misturado com um marrom opaco dos galhos secos. Era um sábado preguiçoso.

Mas para a felicidade do homem logo ela chegaria, sempre fora pontual, era uma das suas qualidades em todos os aspectos, Rey sempre aparecia nas horas certas na vida de Ben, era até engraçado o timing perfeito da moça.

Cada segundo longe de Rey era sofrido pra ele. Ama-la não era fácil, ela era arisca, arritantemente esperançosa, mandona, cheia de si e doce. Ah, como Ben a achava doce, ela era de origem desconhecida, uma órfã sem nome, uma ninguém de lugar nenhum. Não pra ele é claro, mas pra sociedade que ele nascera ela era inadequada para o único herdeiro de um império.

Ben não existiu em escolher, nem por um segundo.

Ben Solo Organa Skywalker, ele tinha o peso de gerações sobre si, ele era o filho da Senadora e General Organa, o filho do maior comerciante nacional, o sobrinho de um grande mestre religioso. Quando viram que Ben despontara numa direção diferente da deles na família eles o oprimiram. Ben Solo se perdeu no mundo por muito tempo, ele não queria ser aquilo que demandavam dele, foram quase dez anos de escuridão até que ele encontrou Rey.

Ou melhor, Rey o encontrou. 

Ela era bartender e ele um bêbado jogado no meio fio na frente de um pub, ela se compadeceu da situação dele e o ajudou a voltar pra casa. Assim se conheceram, e obviamente Rey não largou seu pé quando apareceu no pub nos dias que se seguiram, no início ele fugia da pessoa irritante que ele acha que Rey era, mas depois foi o próprio quem passou a procurá-la, Ben não precisava mais beber álcool, ele precisava beber da luz morna e abrasadora da sua bartender.

Ela o ofereceu tudo o que ele acreditava que não precisava, mas que ele necessitava desesperadamente. Ben precisava de amor e luz, ele não merecia, mas Rey deu tudo que tinha sem pestanejar. Ela bateu de frente com o mundo para salva-lo da escuridão. Ela conquistara a todos com seu jeito, primeiro a mãe de Ben, que parecia ter se afeiçoado mais a garota do que um dia se afeiçoou a ele como filho, o moço não teve ciúmes. Rey era mesmo magnética, depois foi a vez do pai e o tio que depois de olhares desconfiados não demoraram a ceder ao encanto da -até então- amiga de Ben.

Ela lhe ofereceu luz para aplacar a dor das sombras, embora a escuridão ainda estivesse ali Ben sentia tudo se balanceando aos poucos, foi então que admiração e gratidão se tornaram paixão, respeito e cumplicidade. 

Não se passava um dia se quer que Solo não se lembrasse do primeiro beijo que Rey roubo dele amtes de ir embora apressada e toda corada.

O homem olhou pelo vidro da janela ao ver o chevet cinza entrar na estrada de terra da propriedade, os olhos dele brilharam.

Era sempre tão lindo vê-la chegar.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos pretos longos, decidiu que era melhor prender pra Rey não reclamar do quanto ele andava desleixado ultimamente. Ele se levantou abriu a porta da frente a tempo de vê-la sair do carro estacionado ao lado do seu SUV preto, ele parou no batente e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça de moletom. 

-Oi! -Rey acenou sorridente pra ele. Ben respondeu com um sorriso encantado.

-Você demorou. -ele resmungou pegando a mochila pesada do ombro dela. -Senti sua falta.

-Também senti sua falta. -Rey se esticou na ponta dos pés pra beijar Ben nos lábios. Ela fez uma careta quando a barba a arranhou no rosto. -Não gosto de toda essa barba tampando seu rosto.

-Então você devia fazer algo a respeito disso senhorita. -ele disse galante, com aquele tom sedutor de um Solo autêntico. 

-Mas eu vou fazer. -Rey disse rindo enquanto puxava a mochila e apoiava na mesa de centro de frente pra lareira. A moça puxou de dentro um estojo preto com uma insígnia de tesouras cruzadas e Ben soube exatamente o que estava acontecendo ali. Ele riu.

-Você vai me podar de novo?

-Você gosta quando eu faço isso. -ela devolveu o sorriso sedutor. 

Ben estava sentado na tampa do vaso do banheiro enquanto Rey passava a espuma de barbear no seu rosto,fazia cosquinha, mas Ben mantinha os olhos fechados absorvendo a presença de Rey alí com ele. Ela se preparava pra pegar a lamina.

-Deixe as sobrancelhas, por favor. -resmungou ainda de olhos fechados.

-Eu ia deixar elas por último ... 

Eles sorriem. A moça fez a barba de Ben com tanta leveza e concentração que ela nem sequer respirava muito durante o processo.

-De volta aos vinte. -Ben brincou passando a mão pelo queixo liso. 

-Mas ainda resmunga como se tivesse oitenta. -ela provocou enquanto saia do banheiro.

-Eu não resmungo. -ele disse baixinho ainda se olhando no espelho.

-Está resmungando agora mesmo Ben Solo! -Rey rebate rindo no outro cômodo.

-Não estou não! -aos risos Ben a agarrou-a por trás, pela cintura e a girou pela sala de estar da cabana, fez cosquinha nos pontos fracos que só ele conhecia bem.

-Ben! 

Ambos caíram no chão rindo e ofegantes, entrelaçados e ofegantes um beijo calmo e cheio de sentimentos começou. 

Ben nunca negava o calor de Rey, ele subiu a mão pela perna, coxa, costelas. Até alcançar o seio pequeno e rígido por baixo da blusa de lã, Rey ofegou ruidosamente. Para o Solo Rey era o gatilho para as mais diversas emoções, sempre fortes emoções, um simples suspiro e um toque já havia o deixado duro e pronto para possuía-la como ela quisesse.

-Rey. -ele sussurrou contra o pescoço dela, Rey tinha cheiro de verão e sol morno pela manhã, ela era quente e macia.

-Ben. -ela gemeu se livrando da camisa e calças dele e depois ele se tirou as peças dela, admiraram os corpos que já conheciam de canto a canto. O chão gelado fez com que ambos ficassem arrepiados. Não era necessário mais do que olhares e alguns toques para o casal saber que estavam prontos um para o outro. 

Ben se posicionou entre as pernas que ela já havia deixado posicionadas para recebê -lo, posicionou o membro na entrada da fenda úmida de Rey e a penetrou o mais gentil possível, mas os movimentos desesperados e gulosos de Rey que se sucederam depois de Ben se acomodar dentro dela foram um aval para ele ir mais forte, mais rápido e mais fundo. O movimento era combinado com uma carícia efusiva no ponto sensível de Rey, ouvi-la gemer seu nome era como êxtase injetado na veia, quando chegou ao orgasmo foi o suficiente para Ben alcançar o próprio ápice do prazer e se derramar quente dentro dela.

-Eu te amo Rey. -ele sussurrou enquanto se retirava de dentro dela e a puxava para um abraço apertado.

-Eu sei. -ela sorriu e o beijou. Ben acaricia o rosto da amada, ela era sua perdição, sua rendição, sua redenção. 

Rey-de-lugar-nenhum era a ascenção de Ben Solo Organa Skywalker.

**Author's Note:**

> Se você leu até o fim, obrigada! Que a Força esteja com você nas próximas leituras!


End file.
